someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Stormlilly/XIX. Naturally, after seeing all this - you just want to leave. You don't want to fight - only go in peace...
You think that as much to reassure yourself as to calm the horrifying thing breathing heavily in front of you. It doesn't seem to doubt the sincerity of your words, and in fact even seems to suspect them - but that doesn't change the way it's shoulders sag at the words echoing around inside your mind. You don't know why you didn't speak them - but somehow, it heard. ... Very well. You are free to go. That's it? No challenges, no jumping at me the moment my back is turned..? You stare at the monstrosity for some time, trying to gauge it. Do things like this lie? Will you end up just another face in this vile garden..? But slowly, resignedly, it shakes it's head. Go. You've already established it's what you wanted. Don't worry - I'm fine here, alone. You weren't worried about it. You were worried about the people here - but... But..! Cowardice fuels your speed as you hurtle out of the room, not being able to press the call button on the elevator quick enough. Soon, you are running through the garage and into a maze-like room similar to a hospital. Then up, up through an unlived-in looking room and through the exit..! Panting and throwing your arms into the air in victory, you do a lap or two to celebrate. Screw the rest of those people - they were dead inside anyway! You're free!... Laughing, you manage to find your car - following the familiar trail of acrid smoke belching from the tailpipe. You left it running! Silly you, so funny you could laugh, laugh until... Wait. You left it running? Doesn't matter. Ignoring the questions that observation raise, you jump into the drivers' seat and are pleased to find everything in workable order, no crash seeming to have taken place. Roaring off into the hazy evening, you flick on your favorite radio station - or would, save for a lack of signal. No big loss, you slot in one of your friends CD's... Guess that's your cd, now. Smiling so wide you fear if you stop smiling your face'll split at the seams, you pull into town - admiring the smoke and light dancing across the skyline. Slowly, your smile splits, and only the dull pain in your shoulder reminds you that you are alive. A regular beat, every other minute. Thud. Thud. Standing as tall as a small building, the colossal figure in front of your car looks at where you rammed into it - having no face, it is impossible to tell what it is thinking. It's gnarl of teeth and sinew shriek a high-pitched cry, and a mass of fingers or finger-like appendages easily thrice as large as your car crashes towards you. You roar off into the night, leaving the city and the behemoth behind you. Your shoulder aching, tears falling well and freely, you know you have escaped only to find yourself in an even worse dream - welcome to the new world. You are well and truly alone. Ending: ALONE Category:Blog posts